


It's you. Again.

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles, M/M, accidental injury, awkward first meetings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Scott! That is so not how it went” Stiles says, shaking his head, “He swung his arm backwards first, like this –.”</p><p>He lifts his arm to demonstrate and swings, which is when he feels it collide with something and he freezes.</p><p>“See” Scott rolls his eyes, “I can’t take you anywhere.”</p><p>Stiles slowly turns, to be met with a glare belonging to a kid a few years older than him.</p><p>“Oh my god” he gasps, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The kid sighs. He grabs his nose and winces slightly, looking at the blood on his hand. After that he turns around, quickly walking away and leaving the two boys behind.</p><p>That was the first time it happened.</p><p>“I was imitating a fight scene off this anime I watched and accidentally hit you in the face.” - AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another story.  
> Thank you all so very much for subscribing, bookmarking, reading, commenting, liking.  
> Everything.  
> Your support and love makes my day.

**It’s you. Again.**

_“I was imitating a fight scene off this anime I watched and accidentally hit you in the face.”_

“No Scott! That is so not how it went” Stiles says, shaking his head, “He swung his arm backwards first, like this –.”

He lifts his arm to demonstrate and swings, which is when he feels it collide with something and he freezes.

“See” Scott rolls his eyes, “I can’t take you anywhere.”

Stiles slowly turns, to be met with a glare belonging to a kid a few years older than him.

“Oh my god” he gasps, “I’m so sorry.”

The kid sighs. He grabs his nose and winces slightly, looking at the blood on his hand. After that he turns around, quickly walking away and leaving the two boys behind.

 

That was the first time it happened. This is why Stiles is the unluckiest person in the world, has to be. The only person that is more unlucky, is the guy he keeps _accidentally_ punching in the face.

The first time it happened was when they were still in school. He’d just turned twelve, and his dad bought him an awesome game for his birthday. He was showing Scott the move he made to beat the first level of the game when he’d punched the guy.

 

The second time was two years later. Almost three years, since it was five months before his fifteenth birthday. They were waiting in line for a ride at a theme park, and Stiles was trying to explain something to Scott. Stiles had been told a long time ago that he talks very – actively – with his limbs. He gestures with his hands, he turns his body, and he waves his arms. Which is what he’s doing when he accidentally hits someone in the face. Or more specifically. Slaps. A full on bitch-slap. Purely accidental.

“Oh shit” he quickly turns around and is met by a pair of beautiful eyes belonging to a surprised looking man rubbing his cheek. There’s a woman standing next to him doubled over from laughing at it.

“Dude, I am so sorry” he says, then shuts himself up – but not for long enough, “Again.”

“It’s you” he says, frowning slightly and lifting his hand to reveal a reddening cheek, “Again.”

“I swear it was an accident” he says, hoping the guy won’t attack him.

“We saw” the woman next to him says, wiping tears from laughter out of her eyes.

“You are not his first victim” Scott says with a sigh, “Won’t be the last, I fear.”

“You should come with a warning” the man says, as the line moves along.

“Probably” Scott agrees, earning him an angry glare from Stiles, “What? You do!”

“Ugh, shut up” he mutters, the line moving again as they’re lead towards a cart, “Again, I’m so, so sorry” he says, right before they take off.

 

The third time is when Stiles turned seventeen. He will not take responsibility for that one at all. He was waiting for his friend and had to jump out of the way for a cyclist. In doing so, he jumped into the unfortunate stranger.

He turns around immediately, reaching out his arm to help him up and then curses.

“You again” the man says, with a sigh, “You should at least tell me your name so I know what to put on the insurance claim for the next time.”

“Stiles” he says, smiling weakly, “I’m so –“

“Sorry” he completes, “I know.”

“I am. I swear it was an -.”

“Accident” he says, “I’m well aware.”

“I’m just really clumsy” he says, biting his lip, “Somehow you’re always the victim. What’s your name?”

“Derek” he says.

And that’s when it all goes to hell.

Because now that Stiles knows a name, he can’t help but notice the guy around town. He remembers it when his dad mentions a Derek somewhere, whose car broke down. Seems like a nice kid, just left for college. Who transferred and is now in dorms to study a specialty.

And he notices Derek’s absence around town.

 

“I know, Stiles” Scott says, sighing again as they walk up to the main hall. Introduction was an exciting thing at college. They’d just seen their dorms, and were now on their way to get more information.

“You remember him, right?” he asks, “The unfortunate stranger?”

“The one you’ve injured three times so far?” he asks, “I remember. I’m still convinced you broke his nose that first time.”

“You can’t break someone’s nose making this move” he illustrate, swinging his arm backwards and feeling it collide. He freezes, again, slowly turning around to find Derek standing there holding Stiles’ fist in his hand.

“You are hopeless” Scott says, shaking his head, “I’m going to go over there.”

Stiles sighs again, “Someday we will meet up without me having to accidentally injure you” he says, “I promise.”

“I guess today was a good start” Derek smiles – brightly and beautifully – and his eyes meet Stiles’, “Maybe we can see if we can continue this good luck streak tonight? Over drinks?”

“Yeah” he says, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks, “That’d be cool.”

“Great.”

[…]

Scott laughs when Stiles tells him about the date, and then hands him a T-shirt.

“I had this made for you” he says with a grin as he holds it up for Stiles to read.

“WARNING! Proximity may result in accidental injury” he reads out loud, “You want me to wear that to our date tonight?”

“I think it’s safest” he says, grinning at his friend.

“You’re probably right” he says, “But first, I’m taking a shower.”

[…]

He’s nervous, obviously. He texts Derek to tell him he arrived already, and is waiting inside, sitting on his hands so he won’t accidentally hurt him again.

Derek arrives a few minutes later and takes the empty seat across him, smiling shyly at him.

“Hi” he says, a short pause between them, “Did I break your nose?”

“What?” Derek frowns, looking confused by the question – Stiles can’t really blame him for that.

“That first time” he says, “When I accidentally hit you in the face.”

“Oh – yeah” he bites his lip, “You kind of did.”

“I’m a terrible person” he says, shaking his head, “I broke your nose.”

“That wasn’t so bad” he smiles weakly, placing his hand on the table, “I actually got a scar from the time you pushed me on the floor. When that bike-messenger almost ran you over.”

“Why did you even ask me out” he says, dropping his head on the table, “Do you want to get hurt? Oh my god, do you get off on it?”

“I never really got _hurt”_ he shrugs, “And no, I don’t. I mean, sure, there’s a rush from the pain of getting a tattoo. But not in the way you’re suggesting.”

“You got a tattoo?” he asks curiously, Derek nods.

“Family symbol on my back” he smiles, it does things to Stiles’ insides, “Do you want to get a tattoo?”

“Maybe” he shrugs, “I always wanted something to remember my mom. But I’m deadly afraid of needles.”

“So am I” he smiles, “I don’t know. You come near me with an injection needle, and I’ll scream. But tattoos, I don’t mind them all that much.”

“Weird” Stiles smiles, taking a sip from his glass when the waitress finally brings over their drinks.

“Nice shirt” Derek says, nodding at the graphic tee.

“Scott got it for me” he snorts, as does Derek.

“So – are you going to ‘injure’ me again?” he asks teasingly, leaning slightly forwards. Stiles smiles back at him, heart hammering in his chest.

“I am going to punch you in the mouth” he smiles, leaning forwards to Derek who mimics his action “With _my own mouth. Softly._ Because I _like_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing like the rush from getting a tattoo ^_^  
> It's way too addictive.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
